little brothers
by ma-au
Summary: the new improved siblings but new plot, new chars but the same pairing... a TeaSeto Fic!
1. the close encounter

Haller! I'm back with a new fic… I'm sorry but I've decided to stop the siblings fic since I'm not getting any inspirations and this fic has been plaguing my mind for the last months… and I'm finally typing it… in this fic I've added a few characters and maybe the characters would be a bit OOC maybe I won't realize it and maybe you guys will so I'm asking permission first before I get bombarded by any flames and lose my inspiration oki? So on with the fic! Always leave a review after you finish okies!

Chapter One: Encounter

It was still dawn in the city of Domino everything was still closed aside from the 24-hour coffee shops it was very quiet and the streets were empty a perfect opportunity to take an early drive

"It's so great to be back!" Tea said to herself as she drove through the streets of Domino in her in her black BMW thinking of all the things that happened…

"So many memories filled with good but… over flowing with… bad…" Tea sighed, thinking of all the terrible things that happened

"I can't believe that we survived all of it and finally living the normal life, I'm so lucky to be…ali…ahh!" Tea screamed as turned the wheel sharply and stumped on the breaks and the car stopped just in time the opposing car did. Tea got out of the car to check damages when she really looked at the opposing car, it was a sleek black Porsche and more importantly it was a mere centimeters away from her car talk about close!

"Hey! are you blind! The light was red at your side!" Tea yelled getting really angry that the driver who was driving the car that nearly rammed her car didn't go out to apologize, the Porsche was tinted black so anyone inside couldn't be seen. To her surprise the driver's door opened and revealed a scared young man he was roughly 16 he was a few inches taller than her, had big purple eyes that was full of fear and raven black hair over all, Tea thought that he was cute

"I'm so sorry miss… I thought the road was clear so… I ignored… the red light" the raven haired boy stammered bowing his head apologetically and with that Tea took pity on him and smiled her anger died down for now, that was until the passenger side door opened to reveal an older, taller male with icy blue eyes and whom Tea could refer as his brother.

"Mokuba, why are apologizing! Get in the car let's go." He ordered staring at Tea with disgust and was about to get back in when Tea's rage started again

"What? Who do you think you are!" Tea yelled at the older brother

"That's none of your business and to make the record straight you were the one who nearly rammed us." The older brother said coldly

"I can't believe it! he was the one who drove through a red light and I'm the one who is responsible!" Tea replied anger rising

"Can't you see he is a student driver, and besides it's still early in morning, who cares about traffic lights!" the older brother stated

"So you're the one who should apologize then, since you're responsible for whatever you're 'student' did and might I add again, the one who owes me an apology." Tea said triumphantly

"WHAT?" the older brother raged and just as when he was about to continue Tea's cell phone rang they fell silent as Tea took it from her pocket and before she pressed the button to answer it

"I don't have time for this I accept your apology even if he didn't say it yet" Tea said referring to the older brother, he became furious and was about to say something but it was too late Tea got in her car backed up a bit and drove off

"who does she think she is?" the older brother mumbled in anger as he went back in the car Mokuba followed suit

"ummm… Seto?... I'm really sorry… are you angry?" Mokuba asked Seto was silent draining all his anger before turning to his brother and sighed

"I can't get angry at you, you're my brother" Kaiba smirked and rumpled Mokuba's hair Mokuba sighed in relief

"Now let's get out of here before I get yelled at again that last one gave me a headache" Kaiba said rubbing his temples Mokuba laughed and drove off home.

oo

"Hello?" Tea said after pressing the voice speaker and placing her phone down in the passenger's seat to concentrate in her driving

"Tea, you know very well that you should be back here at exactly 7 am for your breakfast." Rang Aurora's voice, the Gardner residence Majordomo and the Gardner sibling's Nana

"But… I want to drive around for a while start breakfast without me" Tea replied crossing an intersection

"No buts young lady if you're not here no breakfast for you and your brother! Besides you'll have plenty of time sight seeing after breakfast" Aurora pointed out

"Okey, okey… so bossy" Tea mumbled under her breath

"I heard that…" Aurora added after putting the phone down

"So bossy!... we'll at least she means well… sigh Have to go back" Tea said turning the car for a U turn and then drove towards home

oo

"Are you sure you're not mad Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother getting out of the car and heading towards the massive structure they called home

"As I've said a thousand times Mokuba 'NO' but if the car was scratched that'd be another story now sit down, let's have breakfast" Kaiba said as he sat down on the chair opposite to Mokuba, Mokuba nodded and did what he was told they ate in silence the only sound they could hear were sounds of scraping forks and spoons on the plates that was until…

"Big brother can I go out today?" Mokuba asked

"Sure, who're going with?" Kaiba asked

"You know the usual Zechs and the guys… were having band practice." Mokuba replied

"Hmmm… where?" Kaiba asked

"Downtown, a place called Perfect Pitch it's a music shop and it has a studio and you could rent it for 1000 yen an hour, a friend of ours works there… we'll they own the place and he's not allowed to leave coz he has to stay and look after it… so we decided to practice there since it already has a studio and it would be free since our friend owns it… so, is it okey Seto?" Mokuba explained carefully giving Kaiba all the details so he won't be worried

"Sure since you've given me all the details as long as you call when you're coming home late okey little bro?" Kaiba said rising from his seat and patting Mokuba's head as he passed him on his way to his office

"YES! Sure Seto thanks! I'm gonna call Zechs" Mokuba cheered and rushed up stairs to make the call Kaiba smirked turning on his computer to start his work for the day

"a band huh?" he said to himself before burying himself into work.

oo

"AH! Finally and not a minute to spare" Tea said triumphantly arriving home just in time, when she reached the dining room she saw Aurora already sitting on a chair she was a skinny woman already in her 50's and wore big round glasses and was eyeing Tea through them

"You've finally decided to grace us with your presence Tea, now take your seat and we shall start when your brother will come down, he just went up stairs to dress himself in a more appropriate attire, I swear that brother of yours…" Aurora explained frustratingly

"I have to go wash my hands first" Tea said smiling heading for the kitchen

"Hey Carol what did my brother do anyway?" Tea asked Carol, the most talkative and youngest of all the maids and even though they just met, they became really good friends

"We'll ma'am, you know that you and Madame just arrive and it was obvious that Master Zechs wasn't really used to it, since he came in the dining room in his boxers with sleep still in his eyes and he had a really rude awakening and received a really bad scolding." Carol informed Tea, Tea laughed thinking what Aurora's expression must have been when she saw Zechs in his boxers and stopped when she heard Aurora's voice

"Thanks Carol got to go before I get a scolding myself" Tea said

"Anytime ma'am" Aurora called back, Tea sat down in her chair

"I'm sure that by now, you heard what you're brother did, I take that boisterous laughter back there in the kitchen was the sign" Aurora said eyeing Tea carefully

"What do you expect Nana, he's a boy and he's been living here all by himself for… five years? And he surely forgot how 'strict' you were I'm sure he does this all the time since I'm sure the maids are already used to his behavior" Tea defended her brother

"I know that Tea and putting a stop to it right now" Aurora said and Zechs finally came in

"Is this attire 'appropriate' enough" Zechs said sarcastically as he entered the room Tea's younger brother was 16 and was a few inches taller than her he had jet black hair that he tied up and had the same blue eyes as Tea and today he was wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants and wore a really frustrated face but Tea wanted to make him suffer more

"Looking good bro, what's the occasion?" tea teased

"Haha. Funny sis I forgot how funny you were" Zechs replied

"don't tease you're brother Tea, Zechariah sit down" Aurora ordered

"It Zechs!" Zechs sighed frustratingly and sat down and when everyone was settled they ate

"So Tea where are you planning to study college?" Aurora asked during breakfast

"Huh? Oh UD, University of Domino might be great I'm enrolling there" Tea said cheerfully

"You have to schedule an en exam first" Aurora interrupted

"I've already scheduled it and it would be today this morning" Tea explained

"And when would you receive the results?" Aurora asked

"a few minutes after, since I'm the only one taking it and they asked me that if would be possible if I would enroll on the same day if I passed, to be able to catch up, since the first semester is already over." Tea informed Aurora didn't asked anymore since Tea explained it all and they continued eating until they finished Tea started for her room to study a bit for the test she was already feeling nervous after explaining to Aurora

"Hey Sis?" Zechs voice came from behind

"Hmm?" Tea turned facing his brother

"Since you'll be going to UD and you'd be passing downtown can you give me a ride?" Zechs asked

"Sure little bro anytime… you've grown so much!... but you're still my little brother… I'll go after an hour I still have to get ready" Tea said cheerfully going to her room Zechs walked towards the living room to watch tv

"Umm… Master Zechs?" Carol's voice came by the door way Zechs was laying on the couch flicking on the remote he lowered the volume and replied

"What is it?"

"telephone for you" Carol said

"thanks" Zechs said and picked up the phone

"hello?... Oh Mokuba what is it?" he replied hearing his best friend's voice

so how was it! Please review okies! Thanks everyone by the way for supporting my last fic fixed LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope you'd support this fic too! THANK SO MUCH REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. meeting old and new friends

Hey guys! Thankies for the reviews! I was so happy reading it… and I'm REALLY sorry I wasn't able to place a disclaimer on the first chapter I really got EXCITED about posting this new fic I forgot, don't worry it won't happen again… I hope and I want to say that in this fic the lives of the character will be a little different especially Tea's, I'm telling you guys this before hand to ask permission coz a while ago I was reading reviews from my other fics and unfortunately read a flame that ruined my inspiration so to avoid receiving another flame I'm saying this before hand kk! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! IF I DID NOAH WOULD BE ALIVE…

Chapter Two: meeting old and new friends

"Whoa! let me get this straight… you almost crashed your brother's new car into somebody else'!" Zech's voice rang through the whole room and Mokuba's receiver

"Not so loud Zechs! I'm not deaf, but I will soon be if you continue yelling like that!" Mokuba snapped at his best friend

"Sorry buddy… I just can't believe it!... what were you thinking anyway?" Zechs asked interested about the little incident and minimizing his voice

"Well… I was really proud of myself, having passed a lesson without my brother grunting, signaling that I made a mistake, even just a tiny one he makes a big deal about it…" Mokuba explained to Zechs

"Well… you know Kaiba always the perfectionist… Then!... you were not finished yet!" Zechs said eagerly

"Well… I was so happy that I sped up a bit, through the streets… then I saw this car it was really cool!... The new BMW model! And as I recall it was not even out yet… and then I just realized I was driving Seto's car towards the car… it all happened so fast… I couldn't even remember how I managed to stop" Mokuba explained

"Hmmm… BMW huh… what color was it?" Zechs asked knowing where this conversation was leading to

"it was a black one… you should have seen it was really cool!" Mokuba said eagerly

"And what did the driver of the car do?" Zechs asked

"Boy! Was she mad, she yelled at the top of her voice I was really scared… she looked like she was gonna bite my head off" Mokuba said

"She!... What did 'She' look like?" Zechs asked

"Well… she had brunette shoulder length hair, pale skin and had crystal blue eyes and guess what!" Mokuba suddenly said

"What!" Zechs asked

"She yelled at my brother" Mokuba answered eagerly

"Whoa! she did?" Zechs said amused

"Yeah, they were yelling at each other in the middle of the road… good thing her phone rang and she instantly left… if she hadn't... I wouldn't know what would happen next" Mokuba said

"Zechs! Let's go!" Tea called from the main foyer

"Sure sis! Just a minute!... my sis is giving me a ride, see ya at the shop!" Zechs said as he hung up and went to his sister

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ready?" Tea asked

"Sure, by the way sis, that new car that just arrived, who was it from?" Zechs asked

"I don't know… Nana said it was a welcoming gift from the company, and they said it was the newest model the only one running in Domino, but they didn't have to bother it's such an expensive car" Tea sighed

"So are we gonna use it?" Zechs asked

"Huh, no way that car experienced too much excitement for one day… let's just say I had a really close encounter this morning" Tea said immediately seeing her brother's confused face and refusing to recall what happened

"Okey…" Zechs said knowing what really happened but still held an innocent look

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late!... let's go!" Tea as she grabbed Zechs' wrist and ran to the garage they crawled in a Blue Honda Civic and sped off quickly…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **IN THE KAIBA MANSION…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Zechs, its too early!" Mokuba yelled but he gave up hearing the dial tone

" sigh his sister is here!" he said to himself remembering what Zechs said before he hung up and left his room

"Where are you going Seto?" Mokuba asked seeing Kaiba making for the stairs

"I'm going to the university to enroll for the second sem" Kaiba replied

"but it's too early." Mokuba said

"I have to, to be able to choose an early schedule, I have too much work to do and besides second sem starts on Monday" Kaiba explained

"Oh! okey… by the way can you give me a ride Seto?" Mokuba asked

"To that shop? Sure, but I thought you won't go until this afternoon?" Kaiba asked

"I thought so too, but Zechs has already left and heading for the shop and I don't want to be the one to keep them waiting" Mokuba said

"Let's go then" Kaiba said and continued his journey down the stairs

"Thanks Seto" Mokuba said cheerfully and followed his brother and a few minutes later they left the Kaiba mansion

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **IN THE SHOP…** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks for the ride sis!" Zechs smiled at his sister getting out of the car

"No prob little bro, want me to pick you up?" Tea asked

"Nah, I'll probably get a ride with Mokuba" Zechs said thinking of a plan on how he was gonna persuade Kaiba in giving him a ride home

"Okey… don't be late… or Nana will have your head" Tea said ignoring the last word Zechs uttered and recalling that Zechs hasn't asked Aurora's permission in leaving the house

"Yeah, yeah, aren't you already late?" Zechs asked

"Wah! I Have to go later bro!" Tea said and drove off Zechs smirked and was about to enter the shop

"Hey Zechs!" hearing his name he turned around and saw his bestfriend

"Hey buddy!" Zechs called

"Hey, where's your sis?" Mokuba asked

"You just missed her… whoa talk about cool car, is that it?" Zechs said reverting his eyes towards Kaiba's Porsche

"Yeah… but I liked the one we almost crashed in earlier, better" Mokuba said softly hoping his brother wouldn't hear

"Gardner! Come here, you too Mokuba" Kaiba called from his car

"I want nothing of your misguided adventures and you, be careful around him Mokuba" Kaiba ordered as Zechs and Mokuba approached his car

"Yes sir!" Zechs joked saluting at same time

"Seto…we won't do anything foolish" Mokuba promised

"then we won't have any fun then…" Zechs interrupted

"Very funny Gardner, now Mokuba call me if your done here…" Kaiba said

"sure Seto… bye!" Mokuba replied

"bye Mokuba, remember Gardner none of your funny business" Kaiba said

"Sure, no problem" Zechs said and with that Kaiba drove off

"Were you trying to piss my brother off!" Mokuba asked

"Well… I was hurt when he insulted my 'misguided adventures'" Zechs quoted

"besides… your brother doesn't trust anyone except you" Zechs added

"Well… you know my brother and the hardships we had to endure…" Mokuba trailed off

"Hey!... speaking of your brother… could you ask him to give me a ride home?" Zechs asked

"Sure… I'll try" Mokuba replied

"Great!... let's go then" Zechs said and the both of them entered the shop

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**IN UD…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn! I have five minutes to find the stupid testing room!" Tea said running from the parking lot towards the university's building,

"Umm… excuse can I ask where the testing room is?" Tea asked a drowsy security guard half asleep on the job

"Huh! It's in the 2nd floor after the mezzanine floor" he replied and went back to sleep afraid the guard might yell at her Tea resisted to wake the guard to ask for more specific directions like…

"Which part of the second floor? That big couch potato!" Tea grumbled stomping up the stairs

when she reached the second floor…

'classroom, classroom, classroom, classroom… Damn where is that testing ro… AH!' Tea yelled when she turned the corner and bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry" Tea said getting up and bowing her head constantly apologizing

"It's alright, It was my fault" the voice of the person on the floor said

"No, it's my fault I'm so sorry I was looking for the testing room and started to panic when I couldn't find it" Tea said helping the boy on the floor up when she looked at him he looked familiar he had outrageous tri colored hair and big violet eyes

"You look familiar… Yugi Motou?" Tea blurted out

"How did you know my name?" the tricolor haired boy replied worried

"It's really you! it's me! Tea Gardner we used to be friends during pre-school!" Tea said excitedly

"Tea Gardner, really! It's you?" Yugi replied Tea hugged her childhood best friend and Yugi hugged back

"it's been a really long time… what are you doing here anyway?" Yugi asked

"Well… Oh no! I have one minute left! Yugi can you help me find the testing room?" Tea said frantically looking at her watch

"Sure… it's right here…" Yugi said pointing to the door beside him Tea would have fainted with frustration if she wasn't panicking

"We've been standing here for three minutes and I didn't notice that door…" Tea trailed off

"We'll let's go! You'll be late for the test" Yugi said opening the door and going in Tea smiled thankfully and nodded following Yugi in,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** inside…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the room was really big full of so many armchairs that were a block tile apart and a medium sized desk in front

"Sit down Tea" Yugi said Tea sat down with relief seeing that Procter was not there… yet?

"Okey take out your pencil and be ready for the test" Yugi started, opening a drawer in the desk and taking out some booklets and papers

"What!... wait a minute Yugi? you're the Proctor!" Tea asked confused

"Well… the teacher that was to test you was absent so I'm a substitute… I'm sorry but I have to ask you to keep quiet during the exam" Yugi said apologetically

"Oh! Sorry…" Tea said embarrassed but understood

"Okey… this will be a 70 minute test, the first test will be the I.Q. test answer as many as you can in 40 minutes" Yugi said handing Tea her answer sheet and booklet. After an hour and ten minutes of scribbling on paper…

"Phew! Finally done" Tea said relieved and standing up and giving Yugi her answers sheet

"Where are you going?" Tea asked seeing Yugi clean the desk, picked up her answer sheets and started leaving the room

"I'm bringing these to the guidance to be checked, wanna come?" Yugi asked

"sure" Tea replied

Yugi smiled and left the room Tea followed suit and left the room as well

"Where's the guidance anyway?" Tea asked curious

"In the mezzanine floor" Yugi replied and made for the stairs with Tea trailing behind

In the mezzanine floor Yugi took a path to his right, passing the accounting office and walked on through the halls, when they turned the corner Yugi bumped into someone luckily the papers didn't fly off

"Watch where you're going Motou!" a cold voice came

"Sorry Kaiba" Yugi replied and moved to the side to let him pass

"Hey it's you're fault!" Tea said angrily Kaiba glared and his eyes fell on some one familiar, someone he met earlier this morning…

"You… it's a small world after all… and it's not my fault because he! Bumped into me!" Kaiba said coolly Tea got really mad and was about to say something but Kaiba placed a hand up

"I don't have time for this… besides I have heard enough of your yelling" Kaiba said coldly and left

"What!... the nerve! Who is that guy anyway?" Tea said scowling

"That was Seto Kaiba CEO of the Kaiba Corporation… he seems to know you…" Yugi trailed off fixing the rumpled papers Tea shook her head

"No he doesn't we just had a really close encounter this morning" Tea said

"Huh?... What happened?" Yugi asked

"Well… it happened like this…" Tea told Yugi about the close encounter she had with the Kaiba brothers this morning while they walked in halls. When she finished

"Whoa, you almost had an accident!...well… Mokuba can be a little wild sometimes…" Yugi trailed off imagining what Mokuba's face would have looked like when Tea yelled at him and couldn't resist snickering

"Well… he is still a kid… and I understand that, besides he did say sorry and I forgave him but unfortunately I couldn't say the same to his brother" Tea said rolling her eyes

"Yeah… that's Kaiba for you, hey by the way did you know Mokuba and your brother are friends?" Yugi said stopping in front of the guidance office

"What!..." Tea asked but was cut off when Yugi went in. After a few minutes he was back

"They said you'll get your result after lunch break…" Yugi said when he approached Tea

"Okey, I can wait, by the way what did you say a moment ago?" Tea asked

"What?" Yugi asked confused

"About Zechs and Mokuba being friends…" Tea replied

"Oh… that well actually they're best friends they've been classmates since like forever and since they've been classmates for so long they became attached to each other and eventually they became the best of friends… you'll wait so you're enrolling today?" Yugi asked

"Well yeah can you accompany me?" Tea asked shyly afraid Yugi will leave her

"Sure, but it takes so long since you're still a freshman, let's come back later for your results and then we can start the agonizing process of enrollment" Yugi said

"Sure let's have lunch then… tests makes hungry" Tea said and then laughed

"That reminds me I'm meeting a couple of my friends for lunch… you should to meet them" Yugi said hoping Tea would agree

"Huh?...oh I don't know…" Tea trailed off

"Aww, come on it's alright they're great" Yugi said encouragingly as he pulled Tea

"Okey, if you say so…" Tea said and the both of them went out the building

"Where are we going?" Tea asked when they were outside the campus

"It's near, just on the other side of the road to that mall but let's use the skywalk to cross the thought of fast moving cars is freaks me out" Yugi suggested

"Sure let's go" Tea said giggling and then they both walked up the skywalk when they were on the other side

"where're you meeting your friends?" Tea asked getting nervous

"In Jollibee, a new fast food restaurant, the food there is really delicious, let's go! my guess is Joey's already eating ten times his body weight!" Yugi said as he ran towards a restaurant with a statue of a bee standing and smiling happily by the entrance Tea ran after him.

When they were in front of the entrance Tea observed carefully what the restaurant looked like it's theme color was ketchup red and the customers that they're attracting so much were of the young population but over all it had a really welcoming feeling, Yugi went in and Tea tailed after him Yugi stopped in the middle and then stood on tiptoes, looking for his friends there were a lot of people since it was mid day, time for lunch break Yugi looked for his friends but his height failed him. Luckily…

"Yugi! Here!" an NYC accented voice called, Tea looked at the farthest table

"Yugi let's go" Tea said as she lead Yugi since she was the only one who can see them amidst the thickening crowd when they reached the table all eyes fell on Tea

"Hey guys! This is Tea Gardner my childhood friend and Zechs' sister" Yugi introduced

"Hey!" they all greeted, Tea smiled cheerfully

"Sit,sit" a mature female voice said referring to two vacant seats beside her

"Thanks Mai" Yugi said gratefully and sat down Tea did so as well, beside Yugi

"By the way Tea this is Joey, Tristan , Mai, Marik and Isis" Yugi introduced

"It's really great meeting you all" Tea said bowing in respect

"Boy, you don't how hard it is to get through a crowd that big" Yugi said as he sighed

"You know Jollibee's having a really big bash, where you buy one value meal and you get one free! That's why the people, are going crazy! Like this guy here" Tristan said referring to his seatmate, Joey eyeing the food in front of him carefully

"Boy, Tea you're lucky we ordered extra, okey then let's eat!" Mai announced everyone cheered especially Joey and grabbed a few value meals

"by the way where's Ryou and Serenity?" Yugi asked

"Serenity and Ryou are practicing with Mokuba and Zechs for the band" Malik said

"Who is Ryou and Serenity?" Tea asked

"Ryou is one of our friends his brother, my brother and Marik's brother are all in Egypt right now… let's just say they're on a quest on self discovery… and Serenity is Joey's sixteen year old little sister" Yugi explained

"Okey… are you guys also going to UD?" Tea asked Yugi's friends, already feeling comfortable around them, and them around her

"I am a philosophy teacher in UD, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Marik and Yugi are my students and Mai is a guidance councilor in Sacred Heart Jesuit" Isis explained

"How about you Tea, where do you go?" Mai asked

"Well… I was thinking of enrolling in UD, if I passed…" Tea said sheepishly

"That's great!" Joey cheered

"Yeah, Don't worry Tea if Joey passed I'm sure you will" Tristan encouraged

"Hey! what's that suppose to mean!" Joey said outraged everyone laughed and went back to their meal chatting merrily.

yeah, yeah, I know this was a long and mindless chapter but I had to make it to make the introduction for the other characters so review please… ONCE AGAIN THANKIES THANKIES TO THE FIRST REVIWERS OF THIS FIC LOVE YOU ALL AND ALSO!... SPECIAL THANKS TO: Sugar Spice and Not So Nice, QueenofHearts4u, crystalblue AND Mint! THANKIES FOR YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS AND ENCOURAGING WORDS! YOU GUYS ROK!


	3. waste of time!

I'm baaack! Hihi I got so addicted in fairyland I became lazy in updating this…hihi so here's the new chap! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! remember to leave one when your finished!

**DISCLAIMER:I don't know Yugioh (simple)**

**CHAPTER 3: waste of time!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **THE NEXT MORNING…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't touch your food yet Zechariah; we have to wait for your sister" Aurora lectured "It's Zechs! Sheesh! I'm starving! Where's sis anyway!" Zechs yelled

"Keep your pants on! Zechariah!" Tea's voice came from the staircase "It's Zechs! Oh don't bother… just come here and let's eat! I'm starving!" Zechs yelled back at Tea, as soon as Tea was seated they started their meal and after a few minutes they finally finished their breakfast, Tea was in the family room while Zechs was still in the dining room with Aurora

"Zechariah, you have to do something about your manners" Aurora reprimanded "Okey, enough already, I'll do something about it" Zechs said irritated and left the room before Aurora could lecture him on other meaningless things.

Tea was melting away in the coach she really needed it after a whole day of walking and running yesterday, she really needed to relax coz maybe she won't have any time to do it…"Hey sis! Congratulations by the way in acing the entrance test" Zechs' voice rang through Tea's ears disturbing her peace 'Ugh… little brothers…' Tea thought "Another mood swing?" Tea said recalling his mood earlier…

"Well… what can I say I'm a growing boy" Zechs replied "Sure… by the way how did you know?" Tea asked "Well… while me and Mokuba were about to go home we met Yugi and the guys, he told me about it" Zechs explained "Oh, okey… that's reminds me how were you able to go home yesterday?" Tea asked suspiciously

"Well… I asked Mokuba if he could ask his brother to give me a ride home so after begging and agreeing not to enter Mokuba in my misadventures, as he calls it, he finally agreed, it was not easy" Zechs explained "Uhu… his brother would be Seto Kaiba right?" Tea asked

"Yeah… hey! How did you know?" Zechs asked "Well… there a lot of things I found out yesterday, besides we had an unfortunate meeting yesterday." Tea said "Yeah, I already know about that… hey! I have an idea can you pick me up at school tomorrow, I'll introduce to my best friend" Zechs asked forming a plan in his mind "Who?... Mokuba?... sure! No prob! " Tea said reading her brother's mind

"Great! I can't wait to see the look on Mokuba's face! Ha!" Zechs said triumphantly before Tea could reply Aurora entered the room looking very serious "Tea, don't you remember what today is?" Aurora asked eyeing her intently "Today?... Oh! I totally forgot!" Tea said as she stood and exited the room quickly "Remember the press conference is at one but we have a lot of things to do before that" Aurora called calmly

"Got it!" tea replied from the stairs "And you Zechariah…" Aurora trailed off reverting her attention towards the young Gardner "Uh Oh…" Zechs stated

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**AN HOUR LATER…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let's go!" Tea announced as she descended the stairs wearing a business woman outfit "Let's use the car the company gave you" Aurora suggested

"Sure, Where's Zechs? isn't he coming?" Tea asked "I'm afraid he is not coming since he didn't do his homework yet, plus he left the house with out my permission and plus last but not the least he came home very late yesterday, he even abused the fact that I was already asleep when he arrived and thought that I didn't know" Aurora explained "Okey… let's go then" Tea said before Aurora thinks up of another reason why she should ground Zechs 'poor Zechs…' she thought After a few moments they were off

OOOOOOOOOOOOO **AT THE COMPANY…(A FEW HOURS LATER)**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okey everyone, I have important news so listen…" Mr. Khan the supervisor cleared his throat and continued "I have been informed that we are finally meeting our new boss, so tidy up, we don't want to make a bad first impression-"

"Excuse me"

he was interrupted Mr. Khan turned around and saw a young woman who had pale skin, shoulder length brown hair and had crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a business woman attire which made Mr. Khan smirk in amusement "Ummm… Miss if you want apply for a job you should take your turn like all the others and I will be with in a moment after this" Mr. Khan advised the young brunette, the brunette was shocked so she said again

"Excuse me…"

"I can't entertain you right now I'm busy! We are waiting for our boss" Mr. Khan replied irritated "I am your boss! I am Tea Gardner, president of Mazaki Worldwide Customs and Brokerage" Tea announced

"hello Mr. Khan" Aurora greeted appearing behind Tea "Ma'am Aurora…so she… " Mr. Khan blurted out and Aurora nodded approvingly everyone in the room fell silent Mr. Khan was speechless but after awhile he finally found his voice

"Miss Gardner… I'm so sorry I thought the new boss would be a Mazaki and… and…" He stuttered unable to finish his sentence "A man? Older?..." Tea smiled and continued "Mr. Khan those are the reasons why I hid my identity to this company 2 years ago, if they… you… found out a sixteen year old girl, that was the age when I took over but I'm eighteen now, was your new boss would you believe me and listen to the plans I have to save the company?" Tea finished, once again Mr. Khan was speechless but Tea smiled and held out her hand and said…

"It's really great to meet you Mr. Khan, I'm glad to see your really doing your job" "Thank you Miss Gardner… I'm sorry for doubting…but I promise to do the best I can and be loyal to the company" he replied relieved, shaking hands with Tea, "That's alright… we are all human after all, so we make mistakes" Tea replied "Hey everyone! Let's give our new boss a big round of applause!" Tea heard someone say but it soon was drowned out by the sound of clapping and cheers.

Tea was really glad this all turned out well "Ummm… excuse Miss Gardner it's nice to meet you at last, all your business partners and associates are already in the meeting room but I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba is not here yet, my guess is, he is not coming" Clara, her secretary explained as the both of them walked through the halls towards the meeting room

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you Clara, don't bother about Mr. Kaiba he must've been irritated coming to all the past meetings and not being able to see me, it's his lost and besides he'll find out in the evening news tomorrow, I just arranged this meeting so I myself can finally meet up with the business associates and discuss some other details with them" Tea explained and stopped in front of the massive door, she took a deep breath and went in. Once inside…

"Good afternoon gentlemen…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **THE NEXT MORNING…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After an uneventful morning Tea managed to take Zechs and herself to school, she marked it as uneventful since she was not able to give her brother a wake up call he'll never forget, apparently he was already in the bathroom when she reached his room 'Ugh! Little brothers are such party poopers... but anyway I'll try my best to be happy today!' Tea thought as she walked through the halls heading for her class room, when she reached the room she stopped by the entrance door and took a peek inside

'Hmmm… so this is what college classrooms look like… I'm so ignorant I embarrass myself, oh! There's Yugi and the guys!' Tea thought seeing Marik and whom she guessed was Ryou crowding by Yugi's desk she was about to go in but then she heard someone behind her "Do you have any plans of even entering! Stop gawking and move!" the cold voice belonged to the only one Tea had the misfortune of meeting

'Seto Kaiba' Tea clenched her fist 'This guy really knows how to ruin a great day… but I'm not going to let him' Tea thought and then she turned around and greeted Kaiba with a friendly smile "I'm sorry Kaiba" Tea said as she entered the room Kaiba was taken aback by this and was even more surprised when she moved out of his way he still held that emotionless facade and entered the room

"By the way Kaiba" Tea said as he passed her he stopped curious as what she was going to say "What?" he said plainly "Do you watch the evening news?" Tea asked "No" came Kaiba's cold reply

"Oh… you should tonight though…" Tea trailed off "why?" Kaiba asked curious on what she was up to "let's just say…it will make up for what you've missed" Tea replied "What I missed?... in all my life I didn't 'miss' a thing Gardner, unless it's a useless event and if I don't want to!...it must be a waste of time like what I'm doing right now" Kaiba said coldly and went to his seat

"Suit yourself" Tea mumbled amazed for holding her temper that long she walked towards the chairs and chose a seat beside Yugi "Hey Tea!" they all greeted "Wow! You must be the only person aside from the teachers and… Joey to ever make a conversation with Kaiba" Ryou said amazed at what he just witnessed "Really, is he that anti social?... It's not that obvious" Tea said sarcastically oblivious to the fact that she doesn't know Ryou…yet

"Yeah, he doesn't talk to anyone every time he enters the room he goes straight to his usual seat behind the class and reads his book" Yugi explained "Well… I just needed to tell him what I said, by the way speaking of seats… is anyone seating here?" Tea asked curious "Ummm… I am seated there, But it's okey I'll go sit beside Ryou" Marik said referring to his friend beside him

"Thanks… so you're Ryou! it's really great to finally met you I'm-" Tea was cut off when Ryou said "Tea, I know, I thought you knew who I was cause we suddenly made a conversation" Ryou said "Yeah, I do that sometimes…habit, it's really nice to meet you" Tea replied and they laughed, Tea smiled inwardly, she made another new friend 'so this morning isn't so uneventful after all' she thought happily. After a few minutes the classroom started to fill up and in no time the teacher had entered the room

"Okey class, settle down… I know that some of you already know me, since they were under me last semester in their homeroom, I am Flordeliza Soroño, your homeroom adviser and Mathematics teacher and today-" Miss Soroño was cut off when she heard the door open "Prof! Were really sorry were late…" Tristan and Joey said as they appeared through the door

"Joey, Tristan this is the second time you two are under me in homeroom but… this is not the second time you two were late and I've heard that apology over and over, you sound like a broken record, how many times have I told you to budget your time!" Miss Soroño said looking disappointed "Sorry ma'am… It was all Joey's fault!" Tristan blamed Joey "My fault? Why you!" Joey raged they were about to engage in a fist fight when they heard their teacher

"Get in, before I give you two detention" Miss Soroño said and returned her attention to the class Joey and Tristan entered the room sheepishly, when they were seated, the teacher explained the schedule for the whole day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **10 minutes before dismissal…** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tea smiled happily in her seat, she had a really great day… she met Ryou her new friend, she has a really funny homeroom adviser, and she even got to empress her more during their Math class when she was called to answer a problem that everyone except Kaiba was having a hard time understanding and somehow managed she to get it correct, and during lunch unfortunately she was not able to meet up with her other new friends cause she was being shown around the campus by Yugi, Ryou and Marik, Joey and Tristan were too busy drooling over the lunch menu and couldn't decide on what they were going to buy and the rest of the day was still great.

'And it'll get even better, when I meet another new friend, when I pick up Zechs' Tea thought and giggled softly. When the Teacher dismissed the class everyone picked up their things and headed for the door Tea was headed for the door but she was busy fumbling with her things to even concentrate on where she was going… that's when she bumped into someone "Watch it Gardner" Kaiba sneered

"Oh! Sorry Kaiba" Tea said backing away from Kaiba, Kaiba just glared and started to leave 'I'm not gonna let you ruin my day' Tea thought and then she thought of a way to even annoy him… "Oh! Kaiba! Don't forget to watch the even news!" Tea called "I said it's a waste of time!" Kaiba yelled and quickened his pace and disappeared into the crowd of busy students

"Why are even talking to him anyway, Tea?" Joey asked glaring at the spot where Kaiba disappeared "We'll… I needed to remind of something" Tea replied "Hey Tea, want to hang with us?" Tristan asked "Yeah where going out to eat!" Joey continued

"It'll be great!" Yugi cheered Tea smiled but said "Sorry I have to pick up Zechs and I have a lot of things to do tonight…" Tea replied "maybe tomorrow! It'll be my treat!" Tea continued feeling guilty "okey, tomorrow then" they replied

"Yeah! Oh! I have to go! See ya later guys!" Tea said and ran through the crowd and out the building towards the parking lot she entered her car and soon was off to pick up her brother "This is a great day!" Tea said to herself

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I'm leaving with a cliffie okies! coz it's already quite long hihi please leave a review… it's the only thing that drives me to update!

**THANK YOU:**

QueenofHearts4u thank you for the inspirational review

RogueGoddess007 I was happy when you said it was different hihi thanks!

Sugar Spice and Not So Nice I'm glad you think my fic is cool! Thanks!

Crystalblue I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

Mintt hmmm… we'll soon find out if she really does…hehe thanks!

**TO ALL THE REVIEWERS… THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	4. Chapter 4

SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! For the long hiatus guysTT. it's really HARD to adjust for your college life and plus there is a financial crisis in my family so… it's really hard to concentrate with all this stress inspite of all this I managed to come up with these chapter I hope you guys will like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh…

Chapter four: forgot

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Zechs and Mokuba were hanging out at the school parking lot

"Come on Mokuba! Isn't this supposed to be John's job?" Zechs whined as he strummed the chords Mokuba instructed him. They were making there own chords for their songs

"Just keep quiet Zechs! And just strum!" Mokuba ordered

"Besides he's too busy with his women to do this" he continued

"Yeah, that's supposed to be my department" Zechs smirked Mokuba rolled his eyes

"yeah mine too…" he muttered. Then suddenly a car arrived and immediately Mokuba recognized it

"Okay, what's next bro? Mokuba?" Zechs asked and looked up seeing Mokuba as white as snow

"What's wrong?" Zechs asked standing up and looking at where Mokuba was staring and his confused expression changed into a mischievous one

"She's here!" Zechs cheered walking towards the car which was backing up into a parking space a few feet away from them

"What! You know whose in that car?" Mokuba asked waking up from his shocked state, hearing what Zechs had said

"We'll yeah sort of… Come on! There's someone I want you to meet" Zechs said dragging Mokuba towards the car. When they were by the driver's side the door opened and Mokuba's fears were realized it was that woman who yelled at him and his brother

"Hey!" Tea greeted warmly

"Hey sis!" Zechs greeted

"Sis?... What!" Mokuba yelled again

"Hehe… forgot to tell you bro, meet my one and only sister Tea, and sis this Mokuba Kaiba my best bud" Zechs introduced Mokuba didn't know what to do he was still afraid that was until Tea held out her hand and said

"Hey Mokuba, it's really nice meeting you, I know that we had a very bad first meeting but I hope that we could start again and maybe that first impression would be erased cause by the looks of it… I can say that you're afraid of me" Tea smiled genuinely at Mokuba

"it's great to finally meet you too and I'm really sorry about the other day" Mokuba replied sheepishly

"That's no problem but I can't say the same for Seto Kaiba though" Tea said

"What? You met my brother!" Mokuba asked

"My sis also goes to UD and guess what? They are in the same class and course" Zechs explained Mokuba was about to say something when Tea had to cut-in

"Boys… I hate to stop your little discussion, but I'm really busy today and need to be home as soon as possible"

"Oh! sorry sis, by the way Mokuba is coming over were making simpler chords for our songs" Zechs said

"Sure, let's go" Tea said and at the moment Zechs was about to open the car door

"Okay, I don't know why I hadn't noticed this but why are your shirts dirty?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow

"We forgot that we had gym today and soccer practice, sorry sis" Zechs replied

"it's okay but I won't allow those dirty shirts in my car" Tea said heading for the trunk of the car looked for something when she found it she went towards the boys and said

"Here change I don't want you boys catching a cold" Tea said handing them two clean shirts they took it and took of their shirts and immediately changed

"Okay shirts in the bag" Tea said holding out a plastic bag

"Yours too Mokuba" she continued seeing Mokuba about to put his dirty shirt in his bag he hesitated but complied when

"You should do as she says you won't win when you argue with her" Zechs murmured

"Okay inside guys I have a lot of papers to read and sign" Tea sighed

As soon as they were in the car they sped off and were headed for the Mazaki compound. When they arrived…

Tea parked the car and instantly got out of the car carrying the laundry bag, when she went in the house she was greeted by Carol, "Welcome back Ma'am" she smiled happily "Hey Carol, I need you to wash Mokuba's shirt so, he can have it back before he leaves" Tea explained "Sure ma'am" Carol replied and was about to leave when "Won't it be difficult for you to differentiate the shirts?" Tea asked curiously "It won't be any problem ma'am, they always share their shirts so we just choose between the two, coz it won't matter to them, is that all ma'am?" Carol asked

"No, its fine thank you Carol" Tea replied dismissing Carol Tea did nothing but smile 'so Zechs was not alone after all…' Tea thought. A few hours later Tea found out that the 'partners in crime' crashed in the library singing their newly made chords

"finished already?" Tea asked when she opened the door

"Sis! You scared me there" Zechs said

"So, by the looks of it Mokuba has met Nana?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow at Mokuba

"Yeah, but she's not that bad" Mokuba replied

"You should try living with her then" Zechs suggested

"You know she won't be very happy when she finds out your singing your lungs out in the library…" Tea trailed of

"Nah… she won't find out, she's downstairs supervising the maids on cooking dinner" Zechs replied confidently

"Hehe… by the way Mokuba, have you told your brother that you're here?" Tea suddenly asked

"Oh! I forgot! Man, he's gonna kill me" Mokuba said and with that he quickly took out his phone and pushed a number and held the phone in his ear

"I suggest loudspeaker bro… putting that near your ear… not a good idea" Zechs suggested, realizing his situation he nodded and pushed the loudspeaker button on his phone and placed the phone down and immediately after the first ring _You-Know-Who_ answered

"Mokuba! Where are you?" Kaiba's voice rang through the phone and around the library Tea couldn't help but giggle at the face Mokuba was making

"Sorry big brother, I'm staying at Zechs. I'm really sorry I didn't call sooner. Promise I'll be home early… guess what I found out!" he suddenly said changing the subject and then he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned his head and saw Tea holding a finger on her lips

"Shh… let's make him find out on his own" Tea whispered

"Ahh… okay" Mokuba whispered back

"What's that? Why are you whispering? Is someone else in the room? Is that you Gardner! What side comments are talking about me this time?" Kaiba's voice filled the room again

"I'm here Kaiba, but I'm not saying anything… Mokuba's just talking to… himself but don't worry, he'll be home safe and sound and most importantly sane, after dinner ok Kaiba! over and out bye-bye" Zechs said and pressed the end call before Kaiba could reply there was silence in the room

"Don't worry bro, your brother won't be mad" Zechs assured Mokuba

"Of course he will! But not at me, after what you did he'll be busy getting mad at you! Thanks bro" Mokuba smiled evily patting Zechs on the back

"Hehe… no prob bro… Oh boy…" Zechs muttered

"Okay guys why don't we watch a little tv before dinner?" Tea invited

"Sure!" they chorused and immediately they found themselves squatted in front of the tv Tea was on the couch holding the remote

"How about a little news guys" Tea suggested "Don't worry you'll find it interesting this time" Tea continued hearing them groan

oooooooooo

Meanwhile in the Kaiba household…

"That kid! How dare he hung up on me?" Kaiba yelled angrily and stormed out of his office on his way to the front door he passed by the living room and immediately remembered something he glanced at his watch

'maybe I should… I shouldn't it would mean defeat I won't!' Kaiba reprimanded himself it seems that his id, ego and superego was having crusades against each other and

His super ego was winning…

Then he suddenly found himself sitting in front of the tv with the remote in one hand 'ok this must be a sign that I should just watch the damned news' Kaiba thought to himself and turned the tv on

"_Now for the business news…"_

Kaiba sighed in relief he missed the news that Mazaki was telling to watch "besides there's no way it would be about business… she doesn't have by the looks of it" he said to himself

Boy was he wrong! Hehehehe…

"_After two years of hiding her identity, the heir who saved the Mazaki business by turning its shipping lines into an exporting company has finally decided to be recognized…" _

"What! So she was going to show up at that meeting… wait a minute didn't Gardner say that 'it will make up for what I've missed'… so she meant… " Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by the reporter's news…

"_Yesterday afternoon Miss Tea Mazaki Gardner held a press conference…" _

"What? Gardner is the president of that company? So this is what she was trying to imply" Kaiba said as he turned the tv off he already HEARD and SAW what he needed to know

oooooooooo

Back to the Mazaki household…

Mokuba was gaping in front of the tv "Whoa! Was that really you Tea!" Mokuba asked disbelieving

"I think so… coz I remember wearing that awfully formal suit yesterday…" Tea said pretending to think

"Come on sis, don't tease him, yeah, yeah its her bro" Zechs replied

"Really? I heard your company is a huge asset to Kaiba corp. so that means you're his business partner! I wish he saw this… the look on his face would be priceless" Mokuba said mischievously

"Huge asset? Where did you this Mokuba?" Tea asked curiously

"One of his managers said so, during a meeting not too long ago, Big brother sometimes drags me along to his borefest meetings" Mokuba rolled his eyes at the mention of it Tea laughed

"Anyway, I'm sure your brother would know about it coz I told him to watch the evening news… and they said he's a genius and one quality of a genius is curiosity then he'll be curious enough to watch it" Tea explained

"Hehe… great plan sis and I'm sure Kaiba dove right into it now let's eat I'm starving!" Zechs exclaimed They agreed and went to the dining room. After dinner…

"Time to go I have to call Roland" Mokuba said yawning

"I'll drive you home Mokuba" Tea offered before Mokuba could grab his phone

"Thanks" Mokuba replied

"Goodnight bro, if John calls you tell him he owes us! And he can repay us by buying us lunch tomorrow. Later days" Zechs said tiredly and retired to his room after receiving a tired nod from Mokuba. The drive to the Kaiba Mansion was almost silent except for the frequent asking of directions from Tea, she was slightly embarrassed of offering Mokuba the ride where she herself doesn't know where he lives but in the end, they managed to arrived in front of the Kaiba mansion in one piece

"Phew! Finally here" Tea said relieved

"Thanks Tea, wanna come in for a while?" Mokuba asked

"Its okay I think I'm safe here" Tea replied

"Okay then, thanks Tea bye" Mokuba said as he got out of the car and went in the Mansion.

oooooooooo

"Hey big brother! I'm really sorry about not calling earlier… hey! Did you watch the news?" Mokuba asked seeing his brother in front of the turned off tv "Hey kid, yeah, why?" Kaiba asked

"Oh! Nothing just asking… I have to go to bed now big brother good night!" Mokuba said

"Good night kid" Kaiba replied 'Hihi… Tea was right hook line and sinker' Mokuba smiled and went to his room. Kaiba was about to retire to his room, but when he passed by the front door… the door bell rang he sighed and turned on his heel to answer it and guess who was at the door…

oooooooooo

"Me and my forgetfulness!" Tea reprimanded herself apparently she had already prepared Mokuba's shirt in her car and in her embarrassment and confusion of not knowing where he lived she naturally … FORGOT and now she's in front of the Kaiba Mansion's huge oak doors ringing the door bell… 'I hope Kaiba's already asleep' she thought prayfully

BOY WAS SHE WRONG…

Heh, thanks to her he was wide awake

"Gardner?"

"Kaiba?"

They both said at the same time the moment their eyes met 'This is not my day' Tea said sadly but her thoughts change when she focused on Kaiba he was wearing casual clothes to her it gave him a new look 'Wow! He looks gorgeous' Tea thought aloud 'wait this Kaiba…" Tea was pulled out of her reverie by Kaiba's monotone voice

"Gardner, speak or I'll slam the door right in your face if your just going to stand there" Tea was taken aback but immediately recovered

"If you're thinking that I came here just to see you…" 'Although… that's not a bad idea' her thoughts interrupted

"You're wrong, I came here to see Mokuba" Tea said

"He's already asleep, how'd you now my brother?" he asked suspiciously

"Of course I would know him his Zechs' bestfriend and I am Zechs sister and the true reason I'm here is that I'm returning his shirt." "I had it washed after seeing that it was wet and dirty after gym and soccer practice" Tea continued seeing Kaiba raise and eyebrow

"Since he's already asleep here" Tea said as she handed him Mokuba neatly folded shirt

"You can leave now Gardner" Kaiba said

"Now, now that's not the way to your treat business partner Kaiba" Tea said playfully

"I can talk to anyone I want Gardner even if she is the so called business partner" Kaiba retorted

"So! You did watch the evening news! Hihi! That's what I needed to know bye Kaiba" said and left before Kaiba could come up with a reply

oooooooooo

Kaiba slammed the door and leaned his back against it "That!... That!... conspiring… she makes me so mad! Wait? What did she said again?..."

FLASHBACK

"_Of course I would know him his Zechs' bestfriend…"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"She's Zechs sister?... Okay, okay… this is enough revelations for one day a cold shower might erase this nightmares… even though I'm still wide awake" He said to himself 'Although I may not call Gardner a nightmare though…' the voice in his head interrupted his thoughts during his journey up the stairs "Shut up!" Kaiba yelled and slammed his door an ice cold shower will get me my dignity back…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Review pleaseTT


	5. Chapter 5

Halu! Hihi update again sooooo… enough of my babble . on with the fic, I'm really sorry for the poor Nyc accent for JoeyTT I don't know howTT huhu… on with the fic, R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! I've never own anything this valuable huhuTT

Chapter five: Curious?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Thanks Tea" Yugi said sincerely

"For what?" Tea asked

"Of course! Being the one who bought all the food, even though we were the ones who invited you" Tristan said. After being mobbed in school, Tea was invited by the guys, Yugi, Tristan and Joey unfortunately Ryou left to practice with his 'band'. The four of them went to the park and Tea offered to buy all the food even though they refused although a slight hesitation coming from Joey but still she insisted

"It's okay guys, it's the least I could do for saving me this day" Tea said truthfully

"No prob, Tea we'll be ya bodyguards from now on" Joey said

"Thanks Joey, but I really do hope this would all die down" Tea replied.

oooooooooo

After the _food trip fest _at the park Tea decided to call it a day and go home. The gang said their goodbyes after cleaning the mess and went their separate ways. When Tea arrived at the Gardner Compound after parking her car in the garage she instantly got out 'I'm so tired' Tea sighed lazily. When she was in the house she was hearing noises coming from the basement. She followed the 'noise' which she now realized was music she could hear the song clearly now…

_Let me know if I'm doing this right…_

_Let me know if my grips too tight…_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life…_

_Let me know if dreams can't come true…_

_Let me know if this one's yours too…_

_Coz I see it… Ohhh… _

_And I feel it… right here…_

"Hey sis!" Zechs said and pulled Tea back from her dreamy state

"H…hey guys!... great song" Tea said slightly embarrassed

"Thanks it's called Gemini" Zechs replied

"Oh! Tea, meet John and Serenity" Mokuba introduced

"Hey! So you're Serenity I've heard so much about you from the guys" Tea said shaking Serenity and John's hand

"Same here, Zechs talks a lot about you" Serenity replied cheerfully

"I never thought Zechs' sister would be very pretty" John suddenly said holding Tea's hand and was about to kiss it when Zechs jumped in the middle and stopped it

"Whoops! No,no.man not my Sis, she's not that kind of girl" Zechs said frankly to John

"Yeah John, besides don't you have a girlfriend already!" Ryou said

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Tea" John said truthfully Tea just smiled and ruffled his hair

"It's alright, by the way guys before you go home help yourselves to dinner okay" Tea said and was about to leave

"Are you joining us sis?" Zechs asked

"Maybe not bro, I ate a lot this afternoon and I'm so tired okay… goodnight guys" Tea said and left. After replying to his sister Zechs turned to his friends and said

"Dinner anyone?"

oooooooooo

"Mmmm…" Tea stirred in her sleep and suddenly was wide awake

"Huh?... What time is it?" She asked no one and looked her wall clock

"it's still 9pm" Tea said and got out of bed she was thirsty. When she was downstairs she heard noises in the living room as she passed by

"Zechs? Mokuba? You're still here?" Tea asked seeing Mokuba and Zechs squatting on the floor playing video games

"Hey sis, you're awake, yeah he's still here coz Kaiba gonna pick him up" Zechs answered for Mokuba

"Yeah and he'll be here soon" Mokuba assured her

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need anything" Tea said and headed for the kitchen but when she passed the front door the door bell rang. Seeing that the volume of the tv was too loud for the boys to hear the bell she turned on her heel and answered the door oblivious to the fact that Seto Kaiba was on the other side…

oooooooooo

'So, this is Gardner's home…' Kaiba thought ringing the door bell and waiting for someone to answer unfortunately he was not a patient man 'How long are they planning to keep me wait…' his thoughts were stopped when he saw Tea clad on what he thinks was her sleeping attire she was wearing a pink spaghetti top and loose pajamas, her hair was down and a bit messy but Kaiba thought she was…

'Adorable… what? No, no, No way!'

"Kaiba are you alright?" he heard Tea and quickly reverted his attention

"I'm perfectly fine Gardner, where is my brother?" he asked direct to the point

"He's in the living room playing video games. You can come in and call him yourself" Tea offered Kaiba raised and eyebrow in curiosity but went in when Tea took a step back

"Follow me" Tea said and led him to the living room and Kaiba saw his brother playing merrily with Zechs. Tea cleared her throat and caught the two's attention

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba greeted and stood up to gather his things. Then Tea turned her attention to Kaiba and said

"Since you're already in my house… Can I offer you anything to drink Kaiba?" Tea said surprised at her own words

"Why the sudden hospitality Gardner?..." Kaiba asked suspiciously

"I was not raised to disrespect… 'guests' Kaiba, even though I'm tempted to" Tea retorted before Kaiba could reply Mokuba suddenly popped out of nowhere and dragged Kaiba towards the front door saying

"Let's go big brother!... bye Zechs, Tea see you guys tomorrow!"

oooooooooo

"Hey Bro!" Mokuba greeted seeing his best friend enter the classroom

"Hey!" Zechs replied plopping down in his seat beside Mokuba

"Listen bro… we didn't finish our practice and we have a lot to cover up" Mokuba explained

"And your point is?" Zechs asked knowing where the conversation was leading to

"Well… I was wondering if… we could practice at your place again?" Mokuba asked sheepishly

"What? I thought that was only a one time deal! What about John's shop?" Zechs asked

"That hormone-driven maniac was caught by his mother using the store as a motel!" Mokuba said trying to control his voice

"What? Whoa! I never thought he'd go that far… we'll bro all I can suggest is, we can practice at my place during Tuesdays and Thursdays since Nana is always out at that time" Zechs explained

"Okay then…" he stopped to think "Wait!" he suddenly said and started to dig in his back pack looking for something "Aha! Got it… hmmm… Yes! I was right!" He said triumphantly checking his organizer

"What? And What's with the organizer?" Zechs asked

"We'll this is the practice time that I am suggesting… Monday, we won't have practice Tuesdays and Thursdays practice at your place and Wednesdays and Fridays practice at my place and during Saturdays we'll see which house is free… is it okay bro?" Mokuba asked

"You're a genius bro! that's great!" Zechs said high-fiving with Mokuba.

oooooooooo

During the next few days Zechs and Mokuba followed their schedule but unfortunately two extremely busy teens got involved and they were not happy about it because during Wednesday and Friday night Tea visited the Kaiba Mansion to pick up Zechs and it seemed to her that the butler was off during those days since she always had the unfortunate privilege to share a non-friendly conversation with the owner of the house, Seto Kaiba is one of the teens who also got caught up in the schedule but in his case he visits the Gardner compound every Tuesday and Thursday night and it seemed to him that fate was playing with him coz every time he rings the door bell the same girl opens the door for him and they would pick-up the non- friendly conversation they left off at his mansion. This sort of thing became a daily routine for them and both were unconsciously enjoying each others company even though they spend every night bickering at each other. But one night…

Seto Kaiba arrived in the Gardner Compound and had rung the doorbell, he was ready for anything Tea would throw at him, but to his surprise Zechs was the one who answered the door he stood there not moving

"Hey Kaiba, Can Mokuba stay a little longer? Were almost finish and we just need a few more minutes" Zechs explained "If you're looking for sis, she's upstairs in her room she has a fever… so is it okay Kaiba?" Zechs asked again

"Fine" he replied simply his thoughts occupied

"Thanks Kaiba… you can look around if you like, to occupy yourself" Zechs suggested and left Kaiba alone in the main foyer. Kaiba sighed and started to move around the house it was very unlike him to be doing that kind of thing but what startled him was when he realized that he was already upstairs and in front of a white door curious of what was behind it, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door just enough to let his head through he took a peak, inside was regular sized bed room and filled with everything a bedroom should have but what got his attention was the four-poster bed in the middle specifically the person residing on the bed who was sound asleep. He didn't know what, but something urged him to go in, and he suddenly found himself doing so, curious of who was the person sleeping, and something was also pulling him towards the sleeping form, he walked silently towards the bed and when he was already beside it, his heart stopped beating. Apparently the said sleeping form was Tea, she was sound asleep in her bed with her arms stretched at the sides of the bed and her head was facing against the light and in this case away from Kaiba, her hair was scattered all over the pillow she was laying on, he had found it really hard resist touching her especially her flushed cheeks because of the fever

'She looks like an angel, doesn't she?' the voice in his interrupted and brought him back to reality

"Shut up!" he suddenly said which caused Tea to stir in her sleep with that he quickly walked towards the door and made a quick exit before Tea could awaken. He sighed in relief when he was out and quickly walked towards the stairway before his brother or worse Tea's brother find out where he went. When he was descending the stairs he saw his brother by the open front door talking with Zechs, Mokuba saw him and greeted

"Hey big brother! Where have you been?" Mokuba asked

"I was looking around… let's go" He simply replied and walked pass a curious Zechs and was out the door

"We'll have to go bro! Later then" Mokuba said and followed his brother

"Later bro!" Zechs called and closed the door he started for the stairs

"hmmm… I wonder where Kaiba was 'looking around'" he said to himself

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Review please it the only thing that makes me happy PLEASE and THANK YOU


End file.
